


It's What They Deserve

by tnh1722



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, But Amazing Friendships, Childhood Friends, Close Sister-Brother Bonds, Confident Alec, Different Family Structures, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Human AU, M/M, Nervous Magnus, Supportive Sisters, nosy friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 21:56:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17774930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tnh1722/pseuds/tnh1722
Summary: Alec and Magnus have been walking around the fact that they are in love with each other for years. An opportunity arises that could be the final piece to get them from friendship to relationship. With some meddling sisters and gambling friends, everyone gets what they deserve in the end.





	It's What They Deserve

Magnus Bane, by all accounts, is an intelligent, confident, bisexual 21 year old man from the small town of Alicante Hills, New York. He is a kindhearted, trustworthy friend with style for days and makeup skills to die for. He is currently studying a double major of fashion design and business administration at NYU. 

His mother is a night shift trauma nurse and his father is an international financial analyst who sits on an airplane more often than the dinner table. He has an adoptive younger brother named Raphael who is currently a freshman at NYU and an adoptive older sister named Catarina who is in her second year of medical school at Columbia. 

He has a large group of friends from home that all attend college in New York City or surrounding cities. The group started when Magnus was adopted by his parents and Catarina introduced him to Isabelle Lightwood on the playground. Magnus, who was in third grade at the time, and Izzy, who was in second grade, have been thick as thieves since that day and the entourage only grew from there. 

As it currently stands, the crew consists of Raphael, Simon, and Izzy who are in a healthy polyamorous relationship. Clary and Jace as well as Maia and Jordan, both couples happily dating since high school. Catarina and Ragnor who got engaged the previous summer at the last lakehouse party before heading back to school are original members and have been an item since seventh grade.

Once upon a time, there was Camille who cheated on Magnus multiple times before breaking his heart in the middle of the hallway junior year, and Raj who broke up with and outed Alec to the whole football team in the locker room right before the championship game their senior year.

Obviously there is Magnus who started the group with Izzy and then there is Alec, Magnus’ best friend since the moment Isabelle introduced them at the monkey bars during recess. Alexander Lightwood who is the former football team captain and quarterback but also a giant literature nerd and absolute sweetheart. Alexander Lightwood who mows his elderly neighbor’s grass ‘just to help out’ and makes pancakes for any of their friends when they’ve had a bad day. Alexander Lightwood who is tall and handsome and caring and loyal and….

… and Magnus Bane is head over heels in love with him. It just so happens that Alec loves him right back, but they just haven’t managed to tell each other yet. 

Magnus and Alec now share an apartment off campus and were roommates in the dorms before that. If you ask any of their friends, the two are meant to be together and they are the only two who don’t know it. Izzy and Catarina have been trying desperately for years to get their brothers to see the light but just haven’t gotten it right...until now that is.

\---

“What am I going to do? I, of course, want to go to Tessa’s wedding, but I know how it’s going to go. I am going to RSVP by myself and then our entire fashion department is going spend the whole night playing matchmaker. Dorothea is a great friend but nothing more than that and then I am going to be that asshole who turns her down at a wedding!” Magnus ranted as he paced his and Alec’s living room, glass of wine in hand. 

Cat and Izzy sat on the couch together while listening to his outburst before sharing a smirking glance. “What are you two thinking? I know that look, it never ends well for me,” he added as he continued his pacing. 

“Well, there is an obvious solution here,” Izzy said, reaching for her own wine glass. 

“And what might that be?” 

“You take a plus one, duh,” Cat replied with a roll of her eyes when Magnus huffed in frustration. 

Magnus threw himself into the armchair with an exaggerated sigh. “But it won’t work. They all know me and have gone out with me before. They will be able to tell that it’s not legit and still try to set me up with Dot.” 

“What if isn’t some random date? What if it’s somebody that you are comfortable with, but they don’t know?” Izzy asked, trying to hint him towards her brother as the option to take. 

“There are very few people that it would actually work with, Iz. It couldn’t be either of you or Raphael or Ragnor because they know them too and know that you are all in relationships,” Magnus answered, deliberately avoiding the one person he wants it to be. 

“Magnus, come on, the answer is right in front of you. Alec has never met any of them and he knows you better than anyone. This is your chance,” Cat said with a roll of her eyes. 

Magnus looked at her with wide eyes. “Catarina, we’ve been over this. It’s not going to happen because I will not risk my friendship with…” Magnus paused as their front door opened. “Alexander! You’re back already!” 

“Yeah, the review session ended early...and you have the good wine out. I don’t remember anything important happening today. Do I need to make pancakes? What happened?” Alec asked when he saw the expensive red wine for special occasions and major decisions on the table. 

Cat and Izzy shared another smirking glance as Magnus’ face softened at Alec’s offer. “No, no pancakes, I’m just being over dramatic as usual.”

“Mags, just because something you assume is small bothers you, it doesn’t make you over dramatic. It makes you a human, remember?” Alec said in a tone that makes it obvious they’ve had this conversation before. Magnus nodded with a small smile as Alec made his way to sit in the chair next to him. “So, what’s going on?” 

Magnus continued to remain silent so Izzy stepped in. “Tessa Gray from Magnus’ fashion department is getting married next weekend and Magnus knows that if he goes alone, the whole department will try to set him up with Dot again.”

“Oh…” Alec let out as his jaw tensed up. He knew all about Dot and her multiple failed attempts to date Magnus. Many movie nights and pancake sessions have been about her ability to hear no from his best friend. Magnus hasn’t dated since Camille and Alec is one of the few that knows just how insecure he really is about having another relationship. 

“We suggested that he takes a plus one to avoid all that, but he’s being hesitant about asking someone,” Cat added as Magnus glared daggers through her forehead. 

Izzy and Alec shared a knowing look as Alec has been talking to her more and more lately about finally taking the leap of revealing his feelings to Magnus. Alec took this as his moment and decided to say something before he chickened out again. “What if I go with you?” 

Izzy’s smile was blinding as Cat reached out to take her hand, full of excitement. Magnus turned to Alec with wide eyes. “Really?” 

“Yeah, Mags, if you are okay with that. I just figured we are comfortable with each other and you wouldn’t have to worry too much. Plus, I think they would believe it. We spend a majority of our time together and I don’t remember ever meeting any of them. But only if you want to, I don’t want to force you into anything,” Alec said, confident in himself which filled Izzy with pride. 

“Um, yeah, of course. I really appreciate it. Thank you, Alexander,” Magnus said softly, still surprised at his best friend’s offer. 

“It’s no problem, you know I’d do anything for you,” Alec replied as he put a hand on Magnus’ knee making them share soft smiles. Magnus blushed and looked down was his smile grew wider before Alec cleared his throat. “Uh, okay then. I’m...um, I’m going to jump in the shower before we go to dinner since I have time now.” 

“Go ahead, big brother, but make it quick. Raphael gets off work in twenty minutes and we are meeting him at Taki’s,” Izzy said as Alec hurried out of the room with a nod. 

Cat and Izzy stared at a still dumbfounded Magnus. “Am I dreaming or did Alexander just offer to be my date?” 

“Oh you are wide awake, brother dear,” Cat replied with a smile. 

\---

Cat and Izzy decided to head down to Taki’s before Alec was finished getting ready since their boyfriends were already there. Once they arrived, they saw their entire group already sat at their table aside from Magnus and Alec so they decided to announce the news. 

“Okay, listen up, we have to be quick before the blind lovebirds get here,” Izzy announced as she sat between her boyfriends making Clary and Maia laugh. 

“Oh man, what’s the new scheme this time, Iz?” Jace asked while rolling his eyes. He has been trying to convince them to let it go for awhile now and let up on Alec. 

Catarina took her seat beside Ragnor and smacked her hand down on the table making their friends jump slightly. “Everyone brace yourselves. Magnus needed a plus one for Tessa Gray’s wedding and Alec offered to be his date. No coercion involved whatsoever, it was Alec’s idea and Magnus said yes.”

“No way!” Clary and Simon exclaimed at the same time while Jace and Raphael had small, proud smiles on their faces. 

“Yeah, Alec told Magnus he would do anything for him. It was really sweet,” Cat replied as her and Izzy shared another proud smile for their brothers finally getting it together. 

While their friends were talking about their impending date, Alec had stopped Magnus from walking outside the diner. “Mags, are you sure you are okay with the wedding thing? I don’t want you to feel like you have to.” 

“No! I mean, yes, I’m sure! I...uh, sorry, I know I’ve been quiet tonight, but I promise, I am definitely okay with going together. I think it will be fun,” Magnus answered, his tone and motions flustered which was not common for him. 

Alec nodded and ducked his head slightly. “Yeah, I think so too. Hopefully they aren’t going to be weird, I’m sure that’s what they are talking about,” Alec replied as he gestured to their friends talking inside. 

“Oh, they definitely are. You know our sisters, secrets don’t exist with them,” Magnus said with a laugh as Alec went to open the door for him. 

“Absolutely, that’s why I tell you everything. It’s always safe with you,” Alec said, blushing after he realized what he said. 

Magnus smiled back and placed a hand on Alec’s forearm holding the door. “I feel the same way, Alexander.” They both shared another warm smile before Alec motioned for Magnus to walk in.

Jordan and Maia looked up when they heard the door and saw the guys walk in. “And they are here so let’s put a wrap on this before we screw it up,” Jordan whispered. The whole group turned to them at the same time making the pair stop walking. 

Alec looked over at Magnus to see a similar amused expression on his face. “Wow, they didn’t even try to be subtle,” Alec whispered to him. 

Magnus looked up at him with a roll of his eyes. “Oh please, none of them have a subtle bone in their body. Should we let it go or ask them?” Magnus replied, his voice just as low. 

“Chocolate shake on Simon awkwardly bringing up the wedding. I’m sure Iz and Cat told them to be quiet about it and we both know Simon can’t do that,” Alec said as he motioned for Magnus to walk forward to their seats.

“Strawberry says Ragnor bluntly comments on it before Simon can. Ragnor won’t even attempt to hide it,” Magnus said back before they made it to their seats. Everyone said their hellos and asked about upcoming school work before Simon finally cracked first. 

“So Magnus, Izzy said your friend Tessa is getting married,” he said as he received an elbow from his girlfriend and a sigh from Catarina. 

Alec started laughing as Magnus huffed in defeat and then exclaimed, “Damnit Sherman!” which made Alec laugh even harder leaving everyone else confused. Magnus got up and walked to the counter to order a chocolate shake for him and Alec to share. 

\---

“Izzy, why did I do this?! Oh my God...I’m freaking out...I can’t do this…” 

Alec was nearly hyperventilating as he paced his bedroom. He called Izzy over to help him pick out an outfit for the wedding. The reality of going to the wedding tomorrow with Magnus was finally hitting him and he was on the verge of an anxiety attack. 

“Big brother! Enough! You can do this and you will. This is your time to finally tell Magnus how you feel. Your friendship is strong, it won’t break if he doesn’t want a romantic relationship with you,” Izzy said as she stopped his pacing by standing in front of him, rolling her eyes at even entertaining the fact that Magnus might reject her brother. 

“But I’m not strong enough, Iz. Not knowing and hiding it is one thing but hearing the answer is no might break me,” Alec whispered, his voice shaky and small. 

“Hey, that is not true. You are so strong, Alec. And you know what, Magnus is not going to say no. For some reason, you two have got this complex that you are unlovable since your high school break ups and that is the farthest thing from the truth. You and Magnus are easily the most loved and appreciated people in our little friend-family,” Izzy said firmly as she held her brother in a tight hug. 

“Everybody loves Magnus, how can you not?” Alec whispered back shyly. 

Izzy squeezed him again before pulling back to look at him. “And everyone loves you too, hermano. Who do we go to for advice? Who takes care of us when we are sick or have a bad day? Who is like our pack mom, making sure we’ve eaten and done our homework and get home safe from parties?”

Alec tensed and sighed as he pulled away from Izzy. “It’s because I had to raise you and Jace and Max. It’s just habit from Mom and Dad not being around.” 

“No, it’s because you care. It’s because you notice every person for who they are and you make sure no gets ignored. Our group would fall apart without you so if somehow hell freezes over between now and tomorrow afternoon and Magnus says no, you will not break. I won’t allow it, none of us will. And you know deep down that Magnus would never let anything happen to you even if he is the reason which I am confident he won’t be. I bet you’ll end the night with a boyfriend actually.” 

Alec nodded and let his shoulders tense again and then relax. The word boyfriend filled him with anxiety, but he knew Izzy might be right. “Thanks, baby sister.” 

“I’m always here, Alec. Like I said, I love you,” Izzy said softly with a smile as she sat him down on the bed. “Now! Outfit time!” she exclaimed while clapping her hands making Alec laugh.

\---

“Cat, I think I’m going to vomit,” Magnus breathed out as he leaned against his bathroom counter. He has been attempting to do his makeup for the past hour but stopping to have mini breakdowns every ten minutes or so. 

“For the love of God, you’re going to make me vomit if you don’t stop whining,” Catarina responded as she pulled him away from the counter and put his mascara back in his hands. 

Magnus looked at her with wide eyes. “I’m not whining. This is literally the life or death of my friendship with Alec on the line. I don’t know what I would do without him and tonight I could ruin all of it.” 

“Drama queen…” Cat whispered which earned her a stern glare from Magnus. She waved him off and rolled her eyes. “Okay, okay, enough. Alec loves you and has for years. You love Alec and have for years. Whether it is romantic or not, whatever happens tonight will not change that. You know that Alec would never do anything to hurt you so get your shit together and finish your damn makeup. You have to leave in thirty minutes.” 

Magnus stared at his sister with his jaw dropped and eyebrows raised. “Sometimes I wonder how you know just what to say.” 

“I’m a sister, we always know what to say. It’s my job,” Catarina replied as she walked over to hug Magnus, hoping to calm him fully. “No matter the outcome tonight, we all still love you. It’s going to be just fine.”

Magnus nodded with a soft smile. “I love you too, Cat. Thank you.” 

\---

“You know what, Iz. I’m just going to go for it tonight. This is my chance, right?” Alec whispered to his sister as she finished fixing his tie. 

“That’s the spirit, big brother. Just be Alec and Magnus and enjoy it. It’ll come naturally and if there is a moment to bring up how you feel, then do it. You deserve to be happy, Alec,” Izzy said as she pulled him in for a hug. “No matter what happens, I’m proud of you.” 

“Thanks Iz,” Alec responded as he held her tight. He pulled away as he heard Magnus’ door open and he felt his heart skip a beat when he saw how beautiful his best friend looked. Izzy stood beside him with a huge grin on her face as she watched Alec stare at Magnus. 

Cat drug Magnus out of his bedroom while trying to hype him up. They walked into the kitchen where Izzy had clearly given Alec a pep talk. Magnus was fumbling with his bowtie until he realized the room had gone silent. When he looked up, he saw both sisters smiling looking between their brothers and Alec’s eyes locked on him. 

Magnus felt a warmth build through his chest when he saw his best friend in his suit. Alec hadn’t worn anything this formal since high school and the sight took Magnus’ breath away. 

“Wow...Alexander, you look...wow…” he stuttered out, his blush growing as he heard giggles from Cat and Izzy. 

Alec was sporting a matching blush as he stepped forward, closer to Magnus. “You look incredible, Mags.” 

“Thank you, darling.” Magnus said softly as he realized Alec was extending his arm, offering it to Magnus. The act itself wasn’t odd. Magnus and Alec were comfortable with each other and Magnus frequently cuddled and held hands. It was the norm in their tightly-knit group of friends for everyone but especially those two. 

“Ready to go?” Alec asked, voice just as soft. Magnus nodded with a small smile as he hooked his arm through Alec’s who led them to the door and out of their building, followed closely by their sisters. 

“Have fun! Make sure you let us know when you get home!” Izzy said as she and Cat moved to part ways from Alec and Magnus. 

Alec nodded as Magnus replied, “Of course, thank you both for helping us get ready.” 

“What are sisters for?” Cat said with a wink as she waved them off into their Uber heading to the hotel. Tessa’s wedding ceremony was for family only so they only had to attend the reception.

Alec opened the door to the car for Magnus who got in and waited for the car to start moving before saying anything. “So, are we going for any sort of story tonight or are we just going to let things play out?” Magnus asked, his voice more nervous than Alec had remembered ever hearing it. 

“Hey,” Alec whispered as he took Magnus’ hand in his own. “We don’t have to do this is you aren’t okay with it. You seem nervous and I don’t want you to be anxious all night. I can drop you off and then head home if that’s what you need.” 

“No!” Magnus immediately answered as he squeezed Alec’s hand tighter. “No...I want...I need you with me. I just don’t want you to force yourself into this.”

“Who said I’m forcing myself into anything? I offered to go with you because I wanted to, I still do. I couldn’t think of a better person to spend my time with, even if I had to wear a suit,” Alec answered confidently with a smile. 

Magnus laughed at the suit comment and the tension eased off his shoulders. “Thank you, Alexander. And in case you didn’t know, you’re my favorite person to spend time with too.” 

“I say we just wing it, Mags. It’ll be just fine,” Alec said more seriously. “Whatever happens, happens.”

“That sounds good, darling,” Magnus replied with a smile as he leaned into Alec’s side and met eyes with the driver who was smiling back at them. 

“How long have you two been together?” the driver asked as he turned the radio down. 

Magnus looked at Alec with a slight furrow in his brow while Alec just smiled back at the driver. “We just got together recently, but we’ve been best friends since elementary school. I’ve loved him for years,” Alec said, his tone light and happy. Magnus could tell Alec was being completely honest and that warmth from earlier was back. 

“That’s adorable. You two make a great couple, I can tell,” the driver said before he pulled over in front of the hotel. “And we’re here, have a great night!” 

“Thank you,” Alec said as he got out and offered his hand to a still surprised Magnus who took it and climbed out of the car. Before either of them could say anything else, a group from Magnus’ fashion design major including Dot saw him from the doorway of the hotel. 

“Magnus!” one of his friends, Malcolm, called out while waving. “Who’s this?” he asked as all their friends turned towards the couple with a smile except for Dot whose face was a mix of anger and confusion. 

Alec stepped forward bringing Magnus with him and extending his free hand towards the man who addressed them. “Hi, I’m Alec, Magnus’ boyfriend.” Magnus smiled and leaned into Alec for support. He was honestly surprised at how well his best friend was handling all of this. 

“Malcom, nice to finally meet the famous Alexander. Magnus never mentioned the boyfriend part, but it makes sense,” the man responded as he shook Alec’s hand. Alec bumped his shoulder to Magnus’ with a laugh as the others stepped forward to introduce themselves. 

Alec approached the woman in the back of the group with a charming smile. Magnus has shown him pictures of Dot so he knew who she was. “Hello, nice to meet you. I’m Alec.”

“So I’ve heard,” she responded, her voice tense as she extended her hand. “Dorothea, but everyone calls me Dot.” 

“I totally understand the nickname thing. The only person allowed to call me Alexander is Magnus, it’s Alec for everyone else,” Alec replied, his smile still wide and obviously working on the rest of Magnus’ friends who were all commenting on how Alec was taller and more handsome in person. 

Magnus came up to Alec when he saw Tessa inside the lobby greeting guests. He realized that it was his chance to get Alec away from his group for a break before they had to dance or have dinner. He needed a minute to collect himself. “Let’s go in, darling. I want you to meet Tess,” Magnus said as he took Alec’s hand back in his own and offered a polite smile to Dot for interrupting. 

“Sure thing, babe. Lead the way,” Alec responded naturally, surprising even himself with the pet name. Magnus looked up at him with a beaming smile, that warmth back for a third time at hearing the ease in Alec’s voice. Both of them completely missed the conversation of how cute they were between Magnus’ friends and the growing anger on Dot’s face who didn’t seem convinced yet. 

As soon as they were inside and out of earshot of the group, Magnus stopped and took a deep breath while still holding onto Alec. “Oh my God, Alexander, you were amazing with them. I cannot thank you enough for doing this.” 

Alec took a deep breath as he thought about his talk with Izzy before they left. Just go for it he thought. “Mags, how many times do I have to say that I wanted to do this? For you. You don’t have to keep thanking me and you don’t have to keep stressing out. It’s going to be okay and we are going to have a good time, okay?” Alec said as he pulled Magnus into him for a hug knowing that it always works when Magnus gets worked up. 

Magnus nodded against Alec’s chest and then looked up at him. “Yeah, okay,” he whispered with a more relaxed smile as he heard the music start in the ballroom. “Would you like to go dance? I think most of the guests are already inside.” 

“I’d love to dance,” Alec answered while taking Magnus’ hand again and let Magnus take the lead towards the dancefloor just as the music moved from a fast tempo to a slow song. Alec blushed slightly has Magnus put an arm around his shoulder and took his hand. 

Alec moved his free hand around Magnus’ waist and let them sway chest to chest. He let thirty seconds pass in silence as they just moved slowly together. When he looked up again, he was met with Magnus’ friends smiling and one of them taking a picture. Alec smiled back and realized this was his moment. “Hey Mags?” he asked, his voice a little shaky from the nerves.

Magnus pulled his face away from Alec’s shoulder to look up at him. “Alexander, what’s wrong?” 

“Nothing, I just...I need to tell you something.” 

“Of course, you can tell me anything. You know that,” Magnus replied softly as his mind raced. All he could think about was what Cat said earlier about Alec feeling the same way as he did. 

Alec smiled and nodded, “Yeah, I know. You are my person, Mags. You have been my best friend since the day I met you. And….and earlier in the Uber, when I said that I have loved you for years. I-I, uh, wasn’t lying. I just have always been terrified of losing you if I told you how I actually felt.” 

Magnus looked up at Alec, the soft smile still on his face. “I feel the same way, darling, about everything. I have loved you for a long time, but I knew it wouldn’t be worth our friendship ending if you didn’t feel the same way. I don’t know what I would do without you.” 

“Mags, can I kiss you?” Alec asked as he pulled Magnus impossibly closer to him. 

Magnus moved his hand from Alec’s shoulder to cup one of his cheeks. “Please,” he whispered as he leaned in. They shared a soft lingering kiss and rest their foreheads against each other as they continued to sway until the song ended. Before they pulled away to head to their table, Magnus pulled Alec into his embrace. “I love you, Alexander Lightwood.”

“And I love you, Magnus Bane,” Alec whispered back as he leaned in to kiss Magnus again. 

\---

When they got back to their apartment that night, both texted their sisters to let them know they got home safe but didn’t say anything beyond on that. Alec and Magnus had a plan since their siblings and friends had always been so nosy and invested. So as they laid together, cuddled up in Alec’s bed, they made their plan. 

“So tomorrow, we should go into Taki’s just like normal,” Magnus suggested as he curled into Alec’s arms. 

“What do you mean?” Alec asked as he pressed a kiss to Magnus’ temple which Magnus decided was his new favorite thing. 

Magnus rolled to face him, nearly laying on top of Alec. “You know how they all are. I’m sure there were bets on last night about who said what and what we were doing and whose bed we ended up in. I love our friends, but our group really doesn’t do boundaries very well.” 

“Isn’t that the truth? So what are you thinking?” Alec said as he ran a hand up and down Magnus’ back. 

“Showing up together won’t be out of the ordinary so that’s fine, but we should walk in just as we normally do. No holding hands, no hinting to a relationship at all. When Simon asks, because we both know he will ask first, how the wedding was? We just say fine and we start looking at the menus. Just see how far we go until we crack,” Magnus explained as he smiled deviously. 

“Is that going to be mean? They were just trying to do it for us.” 

“Alexander, how many times have they tried to force us together or leave us alone by tricking us against our will? They deserve this, honestly. I love them all dearly, but they have been trying to control us for so long since we were the single ones. Plus, in the end, we are together so they will get what they want,” Magnus answered honestly as he ran a hand through Alec’s hair.

Alec considered and realized Magnus was right. Their friends did mean well, but there have been multiple occasions that have left Alec and Magnus both incredibly uncomfortable just so somebody in the group could try to win the ‘Malec bet’ before their chosen date passed. It had been addressed a few times, but the point was never taken seriously by their friends. 

“I like the way you think, Mags. I can’t wait to see how they react,” Alec replied with a laugh as he pulled Magnus into him for another kiss. “I love you,” he whispered as they settled into the bed. 

“I love you too. Goodnight, darling.” 

\---

“Okay, so I think there are two explanations to them being late,” Maia said as the group sat at their normal table waiting for Alec and Magnus. 

“They admitted that they are disgustingly in love last night and were doing it all night long,” Simon said making some of them laugh while Jace and Raphael both looked mortified. 

“Or?” Clary said as they calmed down. 

“Or it didn't work out like some silly romcom and they both got drunk, woke up with hangovers, and are now so awkward around each other that they don’t know how to walk to a restaurant together,” Ragnor answered as if he didn’t care about their feelings, which wasn’t true even if his personality said otherwise. 

Cat smacked his arm as Izzy shook her head. “A bit harsh, Rag,” Raphael mumbled as he ran a soothing hand up and down Izzy’s back. Before they could say anything else, the bell above the door rang revealing a tired looking Alec and Magnus who did not look very happy, both had a bit of a blank expression. 

They took their seats and made a point to scoot their chairs apart ever so slightly. Alec mumbled a good morning while Magnus offered a small smile, both looking down at their menus afterward leaving the table in silence. Cat and Izzy looked at each other with wide eyes while Jace winced at Alec’s tense shoulders. 

“So, uh, how was the wedding?” Simon asked receiving the sternest of glares from Raphael. 

Alec coughed to clear his throat and looked up to see all of his friends looking at him with concerned faces. “Um...it was fine. The food was good,” he said, his voice small and lacking his typical Alec depth. 

As he looked down again, Magnus glanced at Alec with a sad expression. “Yeah, it was a nice venue. Tessa’s dress was beautiful,” he said. A few seconds passed before he looked at Alec again. He and Alec shared french toast almost every week so this was the part of the plan they knew would really surprise their friends. “Uh, do you want to share some french toast, Alec?”

“No thanks, Magnus, I’m not really hungry,” Alec replied as he put the menu down and got his phone out. 

The whole table was shocked. Those two always shared food, even if it wasn’t french toast, they shared everything. Alec never got on his phone at the table, he was the one who always enforced the no phones rule when they were out together. Alec said Magnus instead of Mags which happened sometimes but not often. The most surprising though was Magnus saying Alec instead of Alexander. That never happens, even if they were arguing. 

Silence covered the entire table as no one knew what to say. Izzy took a breath as she was about to try anything to get them talking again when Alec broke. He turned his head towards Magnus with a smile cracking its way onto his face. 

Magnus raised the menu to cover his face until both of them burst out laughing, unable to hold it in any farther. Magnus leaned into Alec who wrapped an arm around the back of Magnus’ chair. Alec hid his face in Magnus’ hair while they both laughed until they both had tears in their eyes. 

“What is going on right now?” Jace asked, his voice a mix between confusion and concern, maybe a touch of anger. 

That only made Alec laugh harder while Magnus leaned closer and put his hand on Alec’s chest to calm him down. “Oh my God, you should have seen your faces,” Alec said as he tried to catch his breath which made Magnus giggle again. 

“I told you it would work, darling,” Magnus said as he looked up at Alec and winked. Alec smiled and leaned over to kiss Magnus’ temple which was now most definitely Magnus’ favorite thing. Magnus pulled Alec down to his lips and kissed him softly as he heard a multitude of cheers and squeals. 

“Finally! Details! Now!” Cat and Izzy exclaimed at the same time, nearly bouncing in their seats. 

Alec and Magnus laughed again as they shared a smile that said ‘I love you’ without needing to voice it. Magnus took Alec’s hand and turned to their sisters. “Okay, first of all, Alexander started the night by telling the Uber driver that he loved me.” 

“Oh my God!”  
“No way!”  
“What?!”  
“Dang, bro!”  
“This is already the best story ever!”


End file.
